


But it really has to be you.

by Buggu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Let this poor kid cry, Sora has a good cry, Spoilers for Dream Drop Distance, and by good I mean ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggu/pseuds/Buggu
Summary: After his failed Mark of Mastery exam, Sora has time to reflect on certain things. And a certain Nobody he encountered.





	But it really has to be you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment redacted due to me not wanting to have this deleted by the Ao3 rules 8I
> 
> This is for crescentsister on tumblr. They wanted to see a very sad Sora and have Donald and Goofy comfort him. :)

In the dream, there had been no time to truly comprehend Roxas’ words to Sora, but as he awoke in Yen Sid’s tower, and celebrated with Donald and Goofy and Lea, and then congratulated Riku--the memories lingered. Their presence ebbed away at Sora’s happy thoughts. He slipped away from the others as Yen Sid spoke to Riku about his first mission as a Keyblade Master.

At first, Sora tried to smile and shake off the odd feelings, but as he traveled down the mysterious tower alone his breathing became shallow. Sora barely managed to push open the large door as tears fell free from his eyes and he collapsed on the entrance stairwell. He stared up at the night sky through a watery gaze. The starlight was blurry, his cheeks now damp with tears, and his mouth quickly grew dry.

Ugly, choked sobs escaped Sora; the last time he remembered feeling so emotional was when he cried over finding Riku again. But...this time was different.

Realization hit him.

These weren’t happy tears. They were tears of sadness, of anger, of the life stolen from Roxas. The Nobody's sad eyes haunted Sora.

Sora brought his hands to his chest as he curled forward against himself, the sobs only growing louder. He didn’t try stop himself from crying, only banging a fist along his knee weakly. His legs quivered, his shoulders sagged with each noise that he made, and his face grew hot.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been outside, crying his heart out, when he heard footsteps. He barely wiped his eyes and didn’t try to conceal his gasps either. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw both Goofy and Donald approaching the doorway--in his rushing, Sora had forgot to close the tower’s door behind him.

“Sora! There you are!” Goofy was the first to speak, while Donald trotted right behind him.

“Why’d you run off?”

“I’m sorry,” Sora whispered hoarsely.

“Gawrsh…” Goofy came to a halt, as if he could tell something was wrong. “Are you upset that you didn’t pass?”

Donald, on the other hand, kept walking. He frowned as he approached Sora and placed a sympathetic and feathery hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “You’ll do better next time.”

“N-no, no.” Sora sniffled faintly, rubbed at his eyes, and shook his head. “It’s not about the exam. I’m happy Riku passed...It’s just--I…”

Goofy and Donald didn’t press him for answers or demand anything from him. Donald kept his hand on his shoulder the whole time, while Goofy plopped down on the stairs beside him.

Sora inhaled. “In the sleeping worlds...I saw Roxas. And we talked.”

“Your Nobody?” Donald sounded surprise.

“Yeah. He...he...shared his memories with me. Everything he did and went through while we were sleeping.” Sora’s fingers dug into his pants and the tears continued flowing so violently. “I took so much from him and I didn’t know anything about him. I-it’s not fair! I’m only here because he was forced to give up his entire existence! How can I be ok with that?”

When neither answered, Sora continued on with his wallowing, “How can be I ok with the fact that I’m here only because Roxas isn’t?”

Donald and Goofy shared a look, but Goofy piped up. “That is somethin’ to think about.”

“But you can’t blame yourself either!” Donald added.

“Yeah. You might not be a Keyblade Master yet, Sora. But you are here because you’ve done so much good.”

Sora squeezed his eyes shut.

“You know, I still think about how we almost turned our backs on you, Sora. When we got to Hollow Bastion and your Keyblde left you for Riku,” Goofy said. “But just like it, we found our place back by your side. You’re our pal!”

In an instant, Goofy and Donald were pulling him into a hug and he didn’t fight it. He almost broke out into another series of sobs.

“This boat runs on happy faces, remember?”

Sora bowed his head.

“And I’m sure you’ll find a way to help Roxas. Ya just gotta believe, Sora!”

“O-ok,” Sora finally said with a shaky voice. He nodded and let the pair keep hugging him.

Despite the tears, a smile emerged on Sora’s face and he rested his head against Goofy’s sleeve. He didn’t speak another word and they all sat in silence for a short while longer. His mood was slowly climbing back and while the hug eventually did break apart, Goofy and Donald sat with him, giving Sora the support he didn’t realize he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend that this takes place right before https://youtu.be/RtrYn3xeUAQ?t=256 the timestamped area on the video. ;D
> 
> And then Sora gets to go see all his Dreameater babies. That'll definitely cheer him up.


End file.
